For example, the following patent document 1 discloses a pneumatic tire provided with a plurality of blocks having a hexagonal tread, and the blocks are provided with sipes extending across the blocks' treads in the tire axial direction in order to mitigate the deformation of the tread when contacting with the ground.
However, such sipes are insufficient for fully mitigating the deformation of the tread when contacting with the ground, and there is a tendency that uneven wear occurs among the regions of the blocks' treads subdivided by the sipes. Therefore, in the pneumatic tire of the patent document 1, there is room for further improvement in the uneven wear resistance of the blocks.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-30415